She wasn't a princess
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: But he still wanted her. -  Mystwalker.  Lemon.


**Rating:** M.

**Warning:** Sex. Sex. More sex. Don't read unless you are prepared for it. And of age. Really, I don't want to get in trouble. Both characters are adults, and consenting. Don't get on my case. Also swearing.

**Pairing:** Mystwalker

**AN:** Dedicated to wolfteam000, for reasons. And because you're awesome. I just hope this meets your expectations! [/tried her bestest]

Also, this is the first lemon I have ever written. Please be kind? n

* * *

><p>She wasn't a princess.<p>

Those were the words Erza Knightwalker kept repeating in her mind as she was pressed up against the wall in his quarters, his mouth hot against hers. She was no sweet noblewoman, raised to lead a nation, she reminded herself as he pulled at the cloth dangling from her belt. She was not pure, unmarked, like the other girls that the council brought to court, she noted with a gasp as she felt him tracing a scar on her hip.

She wasn't a princess.

Yet, here she was, pressing her body against her king's, pulling him closer and closer to her. Her hand was tangling in his hair as he gasped against her throat. The woman let out a moan of need when she felt his arousal through both of their clothing. For some reason, he wanted her, and not any of those girls. She didn't understand, but slowly, he was breaking down her walls of control, bringing a flush to her cheeks. "So beautiful," he murmured, only making her blush worse. His lips cut off any protest from her again though, and all thought fled her mind.

She wasn't a princess.

She wasn't the girl he could marry, the kind of girl that dreamed of becoming Queen of Edolas. Hell, Erza could think of so many more things she would rather be than a queen. But maybe that was why he kept her so close, because she wasn't around him for power. She had enough of that with her position in the army, and she loved that. Her feelings towards him were more complicated, and his hands sliding up her bare waist wasn't helping that case. She wasn't sure when her armored top came off, but it had, that much was apparent by the mouth clamping on to one breast. A long moan rang from her lips, and she bit her lip to try and keep quiet. After all, they didn't want to be found out.

She wasn't a princess.

That didn't stop her from sliding her hands down his body, almost shyly reaching for his pants. This was all new to her, since before him no man had ever been able to hold her attention away from fighting or spilling blood. Sure, she knew what men did with woman they were attracted to, and vice versa, but never had she given enough thought to the notion of her with someone. It had been something she knew would happen eventually, but not then. And even when the concept had crossed her mind, she never considered her ruler being the one she would be with. Her name spilled from his mouth, not General Knightwalker, but _Erza_. It gave her confidence that she was doing the right thing, and she continued her actions, slowly taking control of the situation.

She wasn't a princess.

A princess wouldn't have slipped her hand down to palm her king's growing erection. She wouldn't have listened when he groaned her name, muttering about how he needed her so badly. Hell, she wouldn't have even gotten into this situation in the first place, let alone finally broken away with a smirk that hid just how nervous she really was. His whine was cut off by a quick kiss before she sauntered over to the bed, arms crossed over her bare breasts shyly. The blush on her cheeks had spread down to her neck by the time she sat down, one leg crossed over the other to try and hide just how damp her panties were. He followed, leaning in to kiss her hungrily as he moved her arms out of the way. "Don't hide yourself," he commanded against her lips, before pushing her backwards with the forcefulness of his desire. Hazel eyes met brown, and she nodded, allowing him to part her legs and slide the black fabric off of her hips, leaving her body bare for his hungry gaze. "So fucking beautiful…" her king breathed, just loud enough for her to hear.

She wasn't a princess.

Erza wasn't forced to remain a virgin until she was married. Hell, she knew what people said about her. Most people thought she had fucked her way to her position anyway. It wasn't true, as everyone who joined her division of the army soon learned. The fact that she hadn't been with anyone intimately was a secret though. It had been more by choice than by duty though, no one had interested her enough to go that far. No one, that is, until now. She gasped at the sensation of his tongue on her thigh, his mouth leaving marks she would later explain away as bruises from training. Part of her wondered how the hell he knew just how to draw those sounds from her lips, but most of her didn't want to ask. There were things in both of their pasts that she didn't want to talk about. Things she did to people whom in Earthland were his nakama. The mere fact that he was working with Fairy Tail in general annoyed her too much to even want to ask about it. But right now none of that mattered. Only him and her, being together, right now, that was all that mattered.

She wasn't a princess.

Her hair wasn't gold, raven, or mahogany, like the ladies brought to court to try and catch the young king's eye. It was red; red as the blood she spilt in order to protect her home. Her skin wasn't the color of porcelain, but lightly tanned from the hours spent out in the sun fighting her battles. All she had to offer him was undying loyalty to the nation they both served, something he had so long as he didn't betray the land she loved more than any man. Or, well, had loved more than any man. Her face flushed at the things he was doing between her thighs, and she had to bite back a long moan. If someone found the king going down on one of the generals, well, they would both have problems. Her reputation was the least of her worries, more the respect she had gained during her years rising through the ranks. And he… He was supposed to be selecting a bride out of the noblewoman that had been visiting the royal city in the hopes of catching his eye. The council didn't like her already, they both knew that, and if they weren't careful, they could petition to have her sent away from the city. And she didn't want that.

She wasn't a princess.

His eyes met hers, and there was something delightfully erotic in his gaze from between her legs that sent shivers down her spine. "Stop thinking so much, Erza," he commented, his breath brushing against her most intimate of areas before he returned to attending to it, causing heat to coil somewhere below her stomach. And then, she knew what was coming, being no stranger to self-stimulation. This, however, was stronger, and there was no slowing down the orgasm that was heading her way. And, frankly, she didn't want to, arching her back and screwing her eyes shut as waves of pure pleasure crashed over her, biting her lip to keep from screaming too loud. But damn did she want to. Her hair, grown back out just past the tops of her breasts, fanned out around her head as she came down from her high. Gazing up at him with eyes clouded with lust, Erza worked on catching her breath again. And then she was reaching for his shirt again.

She wasn't a princess.

"You're wearing too much," Erza growled, pulling at the cloth that was between her and his bare skin. The time for being shy was gone, having been burned away by the pure desire she felt for the man before her. And besides, it wasn't really in her nature to lay back and let someone else call the shots. With a smirk, she sat up, pulling, then pushing, the male down onto the bed so she could take the dominant position. His shirt was the first to go, something he was all too happy to help her discard, followed by his belt and then pants. Leaving only his boxers on, she leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest to capture his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue sliding past his lips to take in the taste of herself on his lips. It was almost as intoxicating as his usual taste, combined with the thrill of knowing this was something she shouldn't be doing. But then again, she always was more of the bad girl anyway. Which probably explained why she was doing what she was doing, slowly sliding the last bit of clothing down off of her ruler's hips.

She wasn't a princess.

With a shaky gasp, she lowered herself onto his waiting erection, gritting her teeth at the unfamiliar sensation of something filling her in a whole new way. Thankfully, it didn't hurt as much as she had heard it could. It figured, that with all of the physical movement she had done in her life that the barrier of her virginity would've broken already. Once she was used to the newness of this action, Erza looked down at the man. "Jellal…" she breathed, before moving her hips to ride him like she had heard people talk about. Finally, all those nights spent dragging men from brothels were paying off. For some reason, whores didn't have a problem sharing details about their work with young soldiers, especially female soldiers. Erza had never really understood why she needed to know this, but now she had a use to it. And damn, she was going to.

She wasn't a princess.

Sweat slid down her body, dripping onto his as she moved, and the smell of sex filled the room as they both moved. His hands went to guide her hips, as they both worked to give the other the most pleasure possible. After all, it was something they both wanted. It wasn't that long until Erza could feel that heat again, and it started getting more and more difficult to concentrate on maintaining a rhythm. Her movements became more and more erratic as her breasts heaved with the effort of breathing. "Gods… Jellal… I'm… So fucking close…" Chocolate brown eyes, dark with lust, met his, and he gripped her hips tighter. "Do it," he mouthed, and that was all she needed to fall over the edge once more, this time dragging him along with her. Their mouths sought each other to contain the moans of the incriminating names, desperate for each other as if they were the very air they needed in order to live.

She wasn't a princess.

There was no way he could love her in public. Their relationship had to remain one of king and knight, at least when the public eye was upon them. So they lived for the stolen moments alone, when they could touch each other freely. Her jealousy of the other women that paraded before him, the ones who could flirt and flounce, was what drove her to want to leave marks all over him, branding him as hers and hers alone. But she knew she couldn't. Instead, all she could do was take what she could when they were together. She wouldn't lie, or say that she loved him. Either road would lead to heartbreak in the end, she knew.

She wasn't a princess.

But he still wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Random factoid? I finished writing this while listening to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King. Have fun listening to that song again~


End file.
